


A Thousand Years of Good Prayers

by chaosmyth948



Category: costume-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	A Thousand Years of Good Prayers

Scene 3: “你怎么站这么远，靠近一点啊。”

窒息感与浓重的血腥味令叙一觉得呼吸都十分困难，浑身上下使不出一点力气。对死亡的恐惧更是令他彻底慌了神，他睁不开眼，但知道自己在不停的流血。他记得seimei曾说过，人的失血量超过三分之一时是会休克的，但是眼下他觉得自己还有些许意识，便用最后一丝力气捂住了腹部的伤口。

他不要死，真的不要死。他还有好多话没跟seimei讲，他说过要对他讲一辈子的我爱你，还没有再好好亲亲他抱抱他呢。前不久seimei先迎来了33岁的生日，他们俩生日只差两个月，他那时还开玩笑似得对他说，虽说你比我大两个月，将来可不许在我前面走哦。天呐，自己为什么非要讲这么不吉利的话呢。快点，快点来个人救救他吧，他不要孤零零地离开这个世界，然后在另一个世界看着他最爱的人受着切肤之痛却又束手无策。

不，还是不要把他送到seimei所在的医院，他不能让自己的爱人看到自己这副样子，seimei一定会着急难过的。

叙一这么想着，极尽最后一丝力量努力保持着意识，但却终在他隐约看到seimei站在自己面前，却始终未向前走一步的时候彻底晕了过去。

对不起啊，晴明。约好了见面，我却这样出现在你面前，你一定吓坏了吧，对不起，真的对不起。

“主任，肝脏的出血点太复杂了，伤者的血压值一直偏低，凝血功能也不太好，以及我担心再加麻醉量恐怕会有风险，保险起见，我建议先做缝合转ICU，您觉得呢？”

经验老到的普外科主任擦了擦汗，盯着屏幕上的数值看了看，以他的经验，眼下的情况虽说有些危险，但加紧动作还是可以尽可能地避免二次开胸的，可若是不暂停确实会有增加并发症的风险，甚至加剧内出血。叙一这个伤情不算是他见过的最严重的，但也算是足够紧急，尤其是当主任想起向来零失误的seimei那一副绝望而手足无措的样子，顿时觉得自己身上的担子又重了几分，随即便不敢冒这个险。

“那就把关键出血点处理完毕后再送ICU吧。” 

Seimei是被自己手下的小徒弟叫醒的，他头疼的厉害，刚刚那个梦太过真实，真实到他好几次都几乎要信以为真，但当他翻过自己白大衣的胸牌，上面赫然写着普外科副主任医师Seimei时，才算彻底松了一口气。

“主任……要我来告诉您，您的爱人现在转到ICU了。”

“转ICU？” seimei一下清醒过来了，随便套上白大衣就往外走，“具体什么情况？”

“据说，肝脏出血点比较复杂，但好像因为目前失血过多，凝血功能又不太好，所以暂停观察，等情况稳定再做第二次开胸。”

seimei这一听本来就悬着的心一下提到了嗓子眼，脚步不由得加快了许多。

“开胸后情况还算乐观，我本来准备速战速决的。”主任也相当疲惫地靠在ICU病房的窗前，“但是对他我不敢冒这个险，毕竟我跟你说了我一定会救活他的。”

“主任……除了相信您我没别的办法。”seimei有些颓然，望着躺在床上奄奄一息的人满脑子都是刚刚那些似梦似真的场景，“我现在巴不得躺在那的人是我。”

“坚强点，会好起来的。人活着哪里没个七灾八难的。他这一口气就是为你挺着的，你自己可不能倒。”

“嗯，我知道。” Seimei一手推开ICU的门走了进去。

他的爱人静静地躺在那里，闭着眼睛的样子很是乖巧，若不是周边都是各种仪器，seimei真的以为叙一仅仅只是睡着了而已。

“我以后再也不会说你睡相不乖了。” seimei轻轻握住了叙一的手，“可你现在这么乖反而让我难过的要死，你这个小坏蛋。”

“我再也不说那家神社签不准了。以后你抽到不好的签全都给我，所有的霉运我替你担着。”

“你最近很累是不是？对不起，我感觉你最近情绪都不太好，可是我太迟钝了，这会儿才反应过来。等你醒了你想怎么训我就怎么训我，只是，你不要这样一直躺着不说话。对了，上回我们闹别扭，我不该对你冷暴力的，我以后都不会这样的。”

“你这次罚我罚得也太狠了，我真的真的一点办法都没有。宝贝，我求求你了，算是为了我挺过这一关吧。”

seimei坐在叙一床前，几乎是绝望地趴在床沿，他不要让叙一经历他这些年每天都经历的生离死别，他想起刚刚那个太过真实的梦，梦里的叙一提起死亡时那太过坦然的神情简直令他心碎。随后他开始无比庆幸，好在这一次他能陪在叙一身边同他一起熬过去，若那场梦里的世界是真实存在的，他都不敢想象，梦里那个身受重伤又失去记忆的叙一是怎么一个人熬过那三年的。

“seimei老师，打扰您了，有个伤者突然出现了术后综合症，情况比较复杂，想请您过去看看。”

“我知道了……” seimei慢慢站起身，“你先去吧，我马上过去。”

那位伤者的情况的确有些复杂，但不是他主刀自然不了解具体情况，初步判断是肺水肿，情况紧急，seimei正准备联系主刀医生商议情况，负责ICU值班的一个小实习生深色慌张的跑过来，一开口几乎让seimei觉得眼前一黑，“seimei老师……2号ICU病房有紧急情况……”

“说具体点，什么紧急情况。” seimei一边摘下刚刚检查用过的一次性手套，一边竭力控制着自己的情绪。

“血压骤降，低于正常值，还有……”

“还有什么？快说！” seimei几乎红了眼睛，正欲离开时刚刚察看的这位伤者突然开始吐血，鲜血直接溅到seimei的白大衣上。

“老师……我刚刚查了，主刀医生现在在上一个手术，您看……”

他不要做这样的选择。

seimei大学时代最不喜欢的一本课叫做Bioethics, 生命伦理学。作为一个理科生他对prof动辄一个礼拜就好几十页晦涩难懂的reading还有各种写作任务深恶痛绝，解剖学跟病理学他都快学到头秃了还学什么Bioethics。可如今他明白了，在他选择成为一名医生的那一天起，他便被剥夺了自主选择的权利，即便是，天平的另一段站着的是他此生最爱的人。

“老师，伤者已经开始内出血了。” 

“先清淤血，再插管做麻醉，我10分钟后再过来。” seimei说完后便直奔ICU病房的方向。

这次我也要拉住你，你不许走，真的真的不许走。

血压值骤降，心肺功能明显减弱，出现板状腹，有内出血的征兆。seimei有那么一瞬间真的想把这些仪器的插头全部拔掉，这刺耳的声音几乎令他窒息，可若没了这些仪器，他又怎么能判断他的状况？

心电图逐渐变平的一条线几乎令seimei彻底崩溃了，他一手扯下了叙一身上那些乱七八糟的管子，朝实习生挥了挥手，“去……快去取心脏除癫器。”

你说过的，不要我在你前面走，可我能不能也自私一次，不许你先我这么早走，我不会放你走的。

你说过的，你对我是狠不下心的，可你这次为什么这么心狠，看到你这副样子我简直生不如死。

可你若是真的走了，那我还留下做什么呢，求求你，也带我走吧。我已经送走了太多人，唯独不能送走你。

“老师，血压跟心跳回来了！”

seimei几乎是半撑着床沿才算站稳，这些年他参与过无数次抢救但从来没有像今天一样这么精疲力尽过，他喘着气对一旁同样气喘吁吁的实习生说，“快去找主任，要尽快做出血点修复。”

实习生踉跄着推门向外跑去叫人了，seimei半跪了下来，一手穿过叙一的刘海轻抚着他的额头，再是脸颊，再用听诊器再次确认了心跳才算暂时放下了心。

“放心交给我，一定还你一个活蹦乱跳的大活人。” 主任在进手术室前安慰着几乎要站不稳的seimei。

“我不要他活蹦乱跳。” seimei觉得头重脚轻地厉害，“我只要他活下来，怎么样都行。”

哪怕醒过来后真不再记得他也没关系，哪怕不在似从前一样也没关系。只要他还在，就一定会陪他走下去。

“seimei老师，4号手术室已经就位了，已经做好了麻醉，您最好快点过来。”

seimei瞧着这边手术室亮起了灯，这才有些艰难地脱下满是血迹的白大衣进了消毒间。

“说起来，我总觉得我跟这座城市很有缘。” 叙一站在seimei家的窗前，这地方是西雅图上好的地皮，几乎寸土寸金，抬眼间就能将西海岸的美景尽收眼底。

seimei把刚刚煮好的咖啡用马克杯装了递给叙一，回道，“是吗？我也那么觉得。”

“你不想跟我说说我们以前的事吗？” 叙一喝了口咖啡，秀气的眉头皱了皱，“唔……有点苦诶。”

“我想……还是等你慢慢恢复起来，我再跟你一点一点地说好了。”seimei从料理台翻了半天也没找到糖包，他有些歉意地回道，“对不起啊，我自己不习惯加糖，若是太苦的话，我给你换杯果汁？奥不对，我忘记了你喜欢Terry红茶的……”

叙一见seimei一副絮絮叨叨到处翻东西的样子，突然觉得这一幕有些似曾相识，但当他努力回忆时便突然有些眩晕，他揉了揉太阳穴，一手拉着了seimei，柔声说道，“不要找了，虽说苦但味道还是蛮不错的。” 他把杯子放到料理台上，像个孩子一样朝seimei张开了双臂，seimei起初担心自己会错了意迟迟没向前走一步，便小心翼翼地问道，“怎么了？”

叙一被有些木讷的seimei搞得没了兴致，随手又把杯子端了起来，猛灌了一大口，秀气的眉毛都皱了起来，有些气鼓鼓地说道，“照你这么说，我们之前要是分过手也一定是因为你太迟钝了。”

年轻时一向机灵的seimei如今是真的有些迟钝了，他有些不好意思得挠了挠头发，随后试着去牵叙一的手，在叙一没有向后退的意思后才把人搂进怀里，他们俩几乎没有身高差，叙一自然而然得靠在seimei肩上，鼻息间闻到了混合着seimei常用的那款香型的味道，嗅觉或许是有记忆的吧，叙一又在seimei脖颈处嗅了嗅，倒把seimei给弄的哭笑不得了，一手轻轻揉着他柔软的头发，轻声问道，“这是怎么了，像个小puppy似得。”

叙一听罢便配合地在seimei脖子上轻轻咬了一下，笑的无比狡黠，“你身上的味道我很喜欢，我得做个标记。”

被咬了的seimei被叙一这副活泼又撒娇的样子弄得心软的不行，轻轻捏了捏他小巧的耳垂，回道，“你倒是真不怕羞了。”

叙一搂着seimei的肩膀，一手轻轻抚着seimei的唇角，眼神有些迷离，“seimei，我们来接吻吧。”

他叫的是 “seimei”, 而非“晴明”。seimei觉得心里某个地方微微泛着痛，但还是配合着揽过他的背，一手轻轻抬起他的下巴，却又有些迟疑。

这些年啊，他都忘记了接吻是什么样的感觉了，确切的说，他有点不太敢去吻眼前这个人了。

“怎么了？” 叙一细长的手指在seimei的肩膀上点了点，似乎有些不满意他在走神。

他们的初吻，混合着香槟与白兰地的味道，没有唇齿交缠，只是轻轻一碰，四目相对的瞬间，彼时情窦初开的叙一就捧着脸不好意思了，“接吻是喜欢的意思吗？” 彼时潇洒风流的seimei轻轻牵起叙一的手，“接吻当然是喜欢的意思了，我喜欢你。”

“没什么。” seimei轻轻摸了摸那形状较好的唇形，终于轻柔地吻了下去。

若是他一辈子都记不起他们的过往，这样也挺好的。

他们正吻的动情，但seimei的手机却不合时宜地响了起来，他不得不放开叙一，在那红润的唇上又轻轻吻了一下，眼神里满是宠溺，“等我，很快就回来。”

叙一眯着眼睛笑了笑，示意他快去快回，拿起桌子上的马克杯准备把咖啡倒掉换杯水，但他还没走到厨房便被突如其来的眩晕感搞得站都站不稳。

“叙一，叙一……你怎么了？” 又是这熟悉的眩晕感，叙一手里的马克杯掉到了地上，所剩不多的咖啡泼在浅色的地毯上，他盯着那块痕迹，慢慢躬下身子，隐约听到有人叫他，但是这阵眩晕感实在太过强，比他此前任何一次发病都要严重，他又像是失去了视觉，眼前白花花的一片，他像是跌入了一个熟悉的怀抱，随机捂着脑袋，呼吸声逐渐沉重了起来。

“或许，您跟我来自同一个国家吗？”

“初次见面，我叫seimei，您可以叫我晴明。”

“接吻当然是喜欢的意思了，我喜欢你。”

“我才不想随便被分个date, 不如我带你去显摆显摆好了，嗯？”

“亲爱的，Happy Valentine’s day.” 

“我不是说过，只要我还放不下你，就足够了。”

Seimei几乎是丢掉了手机才把险些摔倒的叙一抱在怀里，他再三确认了叙一的生命体征，除却昏迷再无异常，也算是放下了心，他把人抱到沙发上，随机捡起手机给Joseph打了电话。

昏迷中的叙一状况极为不稳定，Joseph本来准备使用镇定剂但被seimei坚决拒绝了，“你若是担心他伤到自己，我来抱着他就好，只要是出于这个考量的镇定剂使用都可以免了。”

“其实我也查不出原因在哪里，这太奇怪了。脑电波结果显示他在经历剧烈的意识波动，这在他之前提交过来的病例记录都是极为少见的，按理说我们上一次修复了那段关键神经，除却并发症的缓解，他的记忆应该会有所恢复才对，可是术后小半年来他的记忆都没有明显恢复的迹象，我目前大胆猜测等会儿他醒过来，或许就能恢复那段折磨他最久的回忆了。”

听到这话后的seimei抱着叙一的手明显僵住了。若是他记起来了，他们是不是又要分离了？

没有过去或许才能重新开始，可若是那段过去又回来了，又该怎么办呢？

叙一猛然睁开眼睛时都着实吓了seimei一大跳，条件反射似得松开了他，“你……你醒了？有没有头痛？还是眩晕？回答我啊，叙一……怎么回事？”

眩晕感带来的不适还在，但叙一无暇顾及这些，一言不发盯着seimei看了少说得半分钟，直到确定刚刚脑海中那一幕幕画面跟眼前这张脸重合后才舒了一口气，但seimei被看的有些发毛了，手都不知道该往哪儿放，一旁的Joseph哭笑不得，他认识seimei这么多年，头一次见到seimei这般手足无措的样子，哪里还有是普外科cheif的样子，他首先打破了沉默，朝叙一挥了挥手，“Hi, 叙，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“感觉……还好，除了有些头晕。”

“嗯，那除了头晕呢，还有别的感觉吗？”

“Dr Joseph, 你能帮我个忙吗？”

“我想你不用说我也知道了。” Joseph拍拍seimei的肩膀，“我的诊疗室借你们几分钟，注意时间，我等下有病患预约的。”

seimei刻意拉开了同叙一的距离，又恢复了之前客套的样子，“你……或许记起来了什么吗？”

叙一从诊疗床头的纸巾盒里抽了张面巾纸擦了擦汗，见seimei这么一副拘谨的样子，他轻笑，“我记起来什么对你而言有这么可怕吗？还是说你以前真做过什么见不得人的事被我知道了？”

“呃……” 差不多吧？ seimei点点头又摇头，最后放弃解释，“你就跟我好好说说吧，到底有没有恢复啊？”

叙一坐起来靠在床沿，又看了seimei几眼，反复确认再三，语气十分柔和得说道，“你怎么站这么远，靠近一点啊。”

“奥……” seimei往前走了几步，距离叙一膝盖还有一小段距离的时候便停住了。

叙一皱了皱眉头，一手直接拉住了seimei的手臂把他拽了过来，Seimei费了好大的力气才保持住平衡，低头见到叙一，却见他笑的十分温和。他这才记起，这样的笑容，他很久很久之前也曾在叙一脸上见过。

他们刚刚热恋时，他趁叙一不注意偷偷亲了他，叙一虽说不好意思，但还是抱着他，就是这样笑着。

他那时一时兴起买了最近一班机票从西雅图飞到悉尼给他过生日，他起初一脸不可置信，但把人抱在怀里时，他也是这么笑着的。

带他去看日出，送他那寓意为相守一生的卡地亚手镯时，他也是这么笑着。

可叙一似乎很久很久，真的很久没有这么朝他笑过了。即便是他术后同他表明心意，他们算是重新在一起的这三个月里，他都不曾朝自己这么笑过。

他们之间，真的已经过去了十五年了吗？可这人的笑容就像是永远定格在24岁一样，怎么看都那么好看。

“晴明？”

糟糕，他听到这个多年不再被唤起的称谓瞬间红了眼眶。

“嗯，叙一，我是晴明。”

“我回来了。” 叙一的眼角也有些红了，随后试探性地问道，“你还愿意带我回家吗？”

seimei把人死死抱在怀里，一手摸到怀里人的热泪，他自己也偷偷揩了揩眼角，“当然愿意了，小傻瓜。”

公寓大门关上的那一瞬间，seimei便被叙一吻住了，这些年他头一次在情爱中这么被动，两手只是规矩得放在叙一腰间，因为这几年备受病痛折磨，叙一本就纤瘦的腰肢如今几乎不盈一握，自打上次抱他回病房时，seimei每次同叙一但凡有一点普通的肢体接触都格外小心，生怕一不小心就把人弄伤了，以眼下的情况，他还是有些叙一的身体状况承受不住有些激烈的情事，便在接吻的空档一手揽着他的腰，柔声说道，“还是等你再恢复一点再说吧，嗯？”

叙一攥着seimei衬衫的手没有松下来，不等seimei反应便继续同他接吻，一手利索地便解开了他衬衫的纽扣，当微凉的指间轻抚在seimei胸膛的时候，seimei的理智顿时出走了。

这个人真是他的命，一辈子逃不开的羁绊。

“I want you.” 叙一脱去seimei的衬衫，两手环绕住爱人的脖颈时在他耳边轻轻说道。

他们在大床上交颈缠绵，像是要把彼此融入对方的骨血一样。seimei每每抑制着自己要格外小心温柔些，但瞧着身下人承欢的人优美的身体线条还有格外动听的喘息与呻吟，便不得不总是跟自己的兽性做斗争。多年不曾肌肤相亲，叙一起初自然是有些不适的，捱过那一阵钝痛后便忘情迎合着，甚至主动挑弄着seimei身上的敏感点，他现在真想再把身上的人抱紧一点。

seimei快要释放时才记起这些年他家几乎都没那东西了，刚刚开始的急，除却他临时翻出来充当润滑用的医用凡士林，这才发现他是真空上阵的，随后便不断往后退，额角落下的汗直接落到了叙一的胸膛上。

“不要走……” 叙一轻抚去seimei额角的汗，抬腿主动勾住对方精瘦的腰，又把两人的距离拉近了，修长的手指在seimei胸口的敏感点处摩挲着，“给我。”

“不行的……” seimei忍得极为辛苦，可他对叙一真的是一点办法都没有，一手撑在叙一的身侧，一手轻轻握着他孱弱的胯骨，极尽最后一丝温柔，悉数全给了他。

“痛吗？” seimei把人搂在臂弯里，亲了亲他的额头。

叙一摇摇头，伸手环绕住seimei的胸膛，又在他锁骨处吻了吻，清澈的眼睛在微弱的灯光下都格外的明亮，“可以再来一次吗？”

seimei温柔得吻上了叙一的唇，柔声回道，“当然了，我的宝贝。”

清晨叙一醒过来的时候才发现seimei早就醒了，他昨晚是枕着seimei的手臂睡着的，为了让他睡个好觉，seimei真的一晚上动都没动，叙一有些心疼地侧了侧身子一手替seimei揉着手臂，“你傻不傻，我压着你的胳膊一晚上你都不会叫醒我吗。”

seimei轻轻在叙一额头亲一一下，柔声回道，“你昨天太累了，我舍不得叫醒你。”

叙一这才想起昨天的荒唐事，但毕竟年纪上来了也没什么好害臊的，正欲起身却被腰部的酸软弄的有些难堪，随即倒在seimei怀里不想动弹，“唔，确实蛮累的。” 他这一动作本来搭在腰间的薄被就滑落了下去，腰腹部几道明显的疤痕这次没能逃过seimei的眼睛。

昨天光线暗，seimei没有看清楚，但总觉得记忆力叙一腰腹部的皮肤是格外光滑的，但昨天的触摸总觉得有些异样，如今，真相竟是这样，他下意识地去摸了摸其中的一道疤痕，但却被叙一侧着身子躲开了。

叙一扯过被子有点不好意思得遮了遮腰腹部的几道疤痕，对seimei说道，“那场车祸我其实不止伤到了脑袋，内脏也受了些损伤，后来我听母亲说我出了ICU后又来回开了好几次刀，我睡了整整一年，一醒过来身体就成了这个样子，好不甘心啊。”

seimei觉得心里一阵阵抽痛，他几乎是十分怜惜而虔诚的躬下身子，轻轻吻过了那几道疤痕，叙一觉得有些痒，身子一缩抱紧了seimei，在seimei顺着他的腰腹一路吻到胸口，锁骨，再是唇角的时候，他觉得眼眶间渐渐有了湿意。

“晴明，我是不是没有以前好看了？” 叙一轻抚着seimei的脸颊，随后轻轻叹了一口气，“也对啊，这么多年都过去了，就算没有受伤也还是会变老的。”

Seimei轻吻着叙一的眼角，柔声说道，“好看的，跟我第一眼见到你一样的好看。” 他牵起叙一的手，自然的十指相扣，“我的叙一再过个二十年三十年也都是好看的。”

“你说的好听。再过个二十年三十年，我的身材真的会走样，头发也会变白变少，皱纹会越来越多，你还会觉得我好看吗？”

“好看的。我爱的不仅仅是你这副躯壳，更是你这躯壳下的灵魂。答应我，我既然已经努力把你从死神手里拉了回来，就不要再离开我了，好吗？” seimei的声音有些哽咽。

“嗯，我不会再离开了。” 叙一抱着努力压抑情绪的爱人，也终于抑制不住自己的眼泪，他抬手擦了擦自己的眼角，慢慢找回的记忆碎片正一片一片地重组。

出事前的那十二年，他的音乐事业在欧洲跟日本都已登峰造极，即便是日益减少巡演规模，逐渐退居幕后，他在古典音乐界的名望也足够他立于不败之地。他看起来什么都有了，名利，财富，还有门当户对的美满婚姻，但这看起来完美的人生终归因为一个人的缺席此生都不会真正完美。彼时37岁的叙一在一次难得放纵的酒宴上任由自己喝醉，可他连酒品都是被从小培养在骨血里的教养约束着，硬撑着回到空无一人的家时，他才突然记起妻子因为海外巡演不在家，他庆幸终于能一个人呆一会儿了。

说什么一个人度过余生是最难过的事，那两个毫无波澜的人为了一纸约定与外界的期待苟延残喘才更是残酷。

婚礼前，叙一曾问妻子，“Sandra, 跟我结婚你觉得幸福吗？”

妻子坦然地笑了笑，回道 “叙，我想你明白我们的结合并不是因为爱情。”

“那既然不是因为爱情，你又为何会答应呢。”

“人总需要一种形式来向外人证明自己过得很好，越是走到高处，看着你的人越多。人们希望我们成为他们人生难以企及的梦想，那我们也有义务成就这样的梦想。”  
可是他从来都不想成为谁的梦想，也从来不想向别人证明自己过得很好。年少时他的心思相当单纯，唯有音乐。遇到那个人后，他的人生多了些不一样的色彩，他便相信人生中能拥有这样一个独一无二的人才算是幸福。

可是，越想着那个人，他越是难过。

时间的洪流带走了年少的他对那人最为热烈而复杂的爱恋，从最初的消沉，颓然，再到漠然，他以为他忘了他，但竟一直没发现，他的心里一直给那个人留着位置。

若是当时一把拉住他，是不是会有所改变呢。

若是当初鼓起勇气说了那一句，“请不要走，留下吧。” 会不会有什么不同呢？

车祸时剧烈的撞击几乎要让相信他真的要死去了，头部与身体的剧烈疼痛令他觉得呼吸都十分困难。据说人死的时候是会灵魂出窍的，他真的觉得身体里像是有什么东西出来了，那个像是一直被他压抑在内心深处的自己，站在他身旁冷眼看着他。

“你还在做什么挣扎呢？痛快一点过来吧。” 那个声音说道。

他挣扎了一下，觉得自己眼下一定特别狼狈，真是的，命都要没了脑袋里怎么还在想着什么礼数，“我没有挣扎，是真的动不了了。”

“你还留恋着什么呢？还有什么可留恋呢？就这样一了百了有什么不好呢？”

“是啊，就这样一了百了有什么不好呢。”他叹了一口气，觉得疼痛感慢慢变得麻木，他想他马上要解脱了，便释怀了些，“可我还是有留恋的，好后悔啊。” 

“有什么好后悔的？”

“我当时应该拉住他的。好后悔，再也没有机会告诉他，我爱他。”

“当初是你自己放的手，如今是你自己做的选择，你还有什么资格再去对他说这句我爱你呢？”

“我认输了，真的认输了。” 将死之人弥留之际会有眼泪吗？他不知道，只是觉得自己哭的越来越厉害，尘封在回忆里十二年不再唤起的名终于被再次唤起，“晴明，我好想你，我真的好想你。”

“我记起来了。” 叙一在seimei额头上轻轻吻了吻，“我出事时最后一丝意识里，是想起你了。若不是那一口气，我怕是真要扛不住了。”

“其实，我昏迷的时候好像梦到自己回到了过去，就在我们刚刚分开的时候，只是在我的梦里，你从来没有露过正脸。我梦到你来找我，我很开心但也很踌躇。我知道你已经认识到了自己的过错，你放下自尊在我面前小心翼翼的样子让我很感动，但是我还是过不去心里那个坎，我就是放不下那个过往。你固然有错，但我却总是在想，是不是我不够好你才去找别人，我为什么不像那个人一样那么了解你。”

“我挣扎了很久很久，心里无数次想要原谅你，重新接受你，但总是在最后一刻退缩了。我其实一点也不勇敢，特别胆小，特别怯弱，但却不得不在你面前装的冷漠而绝情。就这样，到了印象中你最后一次来找我的时候。你知道吗，我那时就像个局外人一样看着那时的我跟你，我心疼你站在我对面却始终不敢向前迈一步的样子，更无奈于那时我心里垒起的层层高墙。爱一个人什么时候变得那么痛又那么难了，我真的恨不得去推自己一把，可是我不能。”

“幸好，在梦里的那个我在最后一刻拉住了你。而作为局外人的我站在他身后哭的稀里哗啦，我想当时为什么我就没能拉住你呢，放你走是我做过的最绝情也是最痛苦的决定，我想既然我不曾是你的唯一，那便也没什么遗憾了。可是，我花了十年才慢慢意识到，不管你怎么想，不管我们此生会不会再相见，你都会是我此生的唯一。”

“晴明，请不要拒绝我。” 叙一伏在seimei胸前安心地闭了闭眼睛，“我们结婚吧。”

十五年的挣扎岁月险些磨去了叙一对爱情与婚姻的向往。他曾以为他或许真如妻子所说的那样，活成别人的梦想此生足矣，人前扮演成功的音乐家，体贴的丈夫，孝顺的儿子此生便没有遗憾了。什么爱情什么婚姻，通通是虚无。

但车祸后浑浑噩噩生不如死的这三年，却恰恰是靠他本来以为死去的爱情撑了下来，可造化弄人，他醒过来后却根本记不起seimei的脸，多数记忆都找回了却偏偏找不回他最为在意的那一段，可老天终究还是垂怜他，又给了他一次机会。

“好，那就结婚吧。我上辈子一定做了很多坏事，命运才要我错过你这么多年。这辈子我欠你的，我这辈子换不完，下辈子接着还。你要做好准备，此生来生都要被我烦了。”Seimei轻轻摩挲着爱人的眉头，柔声说道。

“求之不得。” 叙一回道，“若有来世，我真巴不得早点见到你，下次不能让我等太久，我会生气的，真的。”

“我舍不得再让你等了。你也答应我，以后不要生病，也不要再受伤，我舍不得你痛，舍不得你难过，更受不来你总是提什么死亡。我这些年每天都在经历生离死别，再不能承受所爱之人濒临死亡的那种绝望了。”

“我知道，对不起，真的对不起，让你担忧了。既是你拉了我一把，我便会好好活着，为了你我也会好好活着。”


End file.
